Aincrad IRL!
by BlueBlockzMorris
Summary: It was a normal day for Suguha until her brother died suddenly. Yet he was not the only one, all the SAO survivors died. If that was true then why have they all turned up alive, but wearing their SAO gear? Read to find out. This is AU! Will not follow Cannon after Yui's story
1. Why now?

Okay this is just and idea I wanted to try, it kinda depends how I feel its going with my writing and that if I can continue. This is set on a random day but Kirito and Asuna are married and its after Yui's story.

But anyway heres the story.

Suguha Kirigaya was not an impatient person. Yet she was tapping her foot as the lift slowly went higher and higher. The only time she was this impatient was when she was visiting her comatised brother, Kazuto Kirigaya.

Kazuto had been one of the many VRMMO players that became trapped in Sword Art Online. On that awful day, he logged in and never logged out, he went into a coma and had remained in it for over two years. Many people stuck in SAO had died, yet her brother had survived.

The lift doors opened and Sugu walked down the white, clean corriders until she came across the room with the sign reading 'Kazuto Kirigaya'. Bracing herself she entered the room. The sight of her older brother laying there hopeless upset her. She had always looked up to him yet recently he was to vunerable.

She sighed as she looked at his limp form, no change. She walked slowly to his side and stared at him. The only problem was he looked peaceful. The combination of his peaceful look, his pale skin and weak body was enough for many people to mistake him for dead. The only way they could tell he was alive was the heart monitor he was connect to.

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

Beeeeep...

Sugu stared at her 'brothers' body, and burst into sobs. Why here? Why did he have to die? After two and a half years. Why now? Pressing the button that calls for a nurse, she grabbed Kazuto's frail and thin hand rubbing her thumb gently over the back of his hand as if her touch would wake him up from his eternal slumber.

As the nurse opened the door, Suguha could hear frantic running as doctors and nurses ran to their patients as if their lives depended on it.

"Whats going on?" She asked her voice hoarse from crying so much in a small amount of time. Her voice was laced with sorrow for her older brother, she had hoped to try and become close with him again like when they were younger. Before he found out.

"All the SAO victims, have suddenly died. Looks like Mr Kirigaya is no expection." She said solemnly, as she gazed at the sixteen year old. Sugu's eyes widened. So many people in a short amount of time. The nurse looked at her with sympathy, throughout the time Kazuto had been stuck in SAO the nurse and doctor they entrusted his care with had become close to the family.

"I will go call your family." She said lightly touching her shoulder before leaving Sugu to her thoughts.

However little did they know that something on a bigger scale was occuring outside. And Kazuto was heavily involved.

****In SAO****

Kirito stood on the balcony lookong at the scenery. The virtual world, no matter how deadly it was at the moment, was beautiful. The crisp, cool air blew gently as the trees multi-coloured leaves followed the winds current like a person follows a waters current. His dark hair following the winds direction as well as his grey eyes scanned the scenery of floor 22 where he and his wife was currently living for their honeymoon.

Life in SAO wasn't so bad. Kirito had realised that a while ago. But this game had took to many lives already and drove people to commiting suicide, not able to cope with the situation they had been forced into. Kirito had never attempted such a thing although he had lost people close to him, he found new reasons to survive.

His main reason was Asuna.

Asuna, was his in-game wife and on several occasions he had promised her he would return her to the real world. And then he would find her and continue to protect her all his life. That was his reason for fighting and surviving, to free Asuna.

"Hey, what you thinking about?" A voice cut off his train of thought as he jumped and spun around to see his wife covering her mouth with her hand trying to hide her laughter yet the way her shoulders shook gave her away. "Sorry." She said still laughing, but her face then turned serious, "Honestly though, what you thinking about?" She said worried for her husband.

Every since the Cardinal tried to delete Yui and all Kirito could do was save her programme, he had been thinking alot which worried Asuna. "Just about the real world." He said flatly, Asuna wrapped her arms around his waist and lay her head on his shoulder. "Hey, I said we would meet each other again. So stop worrying, I love you no matter what happens." She said hoping to ease his worries.

He turned and smiled, suddenly engulfing her in a tight embrace. Asuna sighed happily and returned the embrace, it was her way of saying that he could relax, he could stop trying to meet everyones expectations and just relax.

Kirito however was not feeling all to good. His vision started to blur and his head was pounding as if someone was hitting him with a sledge hammer repeatedly. He sneakily checked his HP which was staying the same, so that wasn't it. Before he could wonder further darkness started to engulf him, and he could not fight it.

Asuna felt Kirito go limp against her. She smiled "Aww. Did you fall asleep again Kirito?" She said trying to shake him awake. "Kirito." She repeated becoming more worried. "Kirito!" She shouted pulling his limp body still in the embrace closer to her as she rocked him back and forth. Not long after she felt the same symptoms of Kirito and darkness engulfed her aswel


	2. What is going on?

**Please review**

Sugu didn't know how long she sat there for but before she knew it, she engulfed in an embrace from her mother. That is what broke her. She started to sob again as her mother stroked her back up and down in an attempt to calm her. Yet Sugu knew that if she looked up her mother would also been crying. Her mother has not only lost her nephew but the only thing she had left of her sister as well.

Kazuto's nurse walked in shortly after her mother. "Im so sorry for your loss. He was to young to have to suffer through this." She said sadness lacing her tone. Sugu turned back to her brother, yet was shocked to see something had changed. Instead of that painfully peaceful expression, his face was screwed up in pain.

"Hey! His expressions changed!" She exclaimed clinging to the only hope she had. The nurse turned to her to check her facts were correct. She gasped and spun round to leave the room.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Sugu exclaimed as the nurse startes walking away. "To check if the other patients are like this!" She called back not turning back as she left the room. As the door shut behind her, Sugu and her mother turned back to Kazutos body the drawn out beep of the machine still in the background.

Suddenly, Kazutos body became surronded by turqouise light. "What the.." Midori (Sugus mother) started to exclaim when Kazutos body shatter for lack of a better word into greeny blue triangle shaped particles. The family members just stood and stared at the discared Nerve Gear that lay on the now empty hospital bed.

"What just..." Sugu started to say before her voice failed her, her brother had just disappeared in what looked like video game particles from what she could tell. The nurse walked in casually, no one noticed until the door shut behind her. "So, it is everyone." She said casually as if someone shattering into particles was something that happened everyday. "What do you mean!?" Midori exclaimed annoyance evident in her tone. She was classing her nephew/son dying and technically blowing up as an everyday occurance.

"Do you know how I said that all the Sword Art Online players died?" She said taking Midoris harsh tone in her stride. She smiled grimly as both of them nodded. "Well this happened to all of them as well." She said sadly as she looked at the discared Nerve Gear and IV that was attached to Kazuto only a few moments prior.

*Mini time-skip brought to you by Grell chasing Sebastian. (If you get that reference ^V^)*

The Kirigayas stayed in the hospital for the remainder of the day, talking to other families that have been affected by this tradgey. Suddenly, the TV screens flickered to life crackling until someones voice became clear for everyone to hear.

"Hello everyone!" The voice said plainly. Everyone in the room looked at each other confused.

"I am Aihiko Kayaba." Sugu growled at the name of the man that took her brother away from her.

"And I am here to bring you good and bad news." Again, more confusion.

"As we speak the Cardinal is translating the codes from Sword Art Online into the real world. Earlier today all the alive SAO players dissapeared in particles. Let me explain why." Sugu leaned forward curious about what this person had to say to explain himself.

"As I said the Cardinal is creating the SAO server in real life. That includes the monsters as well. So to help you defend yourselves I killed off the players real bodies and changed their avatars into their real body instead." He said with a hint of pride in his voice that made Sugu feel sick. Then it hit her. Kazuto is alive. Maybe he was one of the ones that were converted.

"You will find the players bodies outside the Tokyo General hospital. You have a few hours to get them ready for when they wake up. When they do they will be confused so you have forty eight hours before the Cardinal has completed the conversion. Good day." And the screen turned off.

There was a brief moment of silence before the family ran towards the door of the hospital. Sugu gasped. It was true thousands of bodies were laying on the ground surronding the hospital. She ran through the bodies careful not to harm any of them looking for Kazuto. Her mother and father also joined the search.

"Over here!" Her mother called over the sounds of the other families searching for their loved ones. Sugu ran towards where her mother was and gasped in shock and happiness. It was Kazuto. He lay on his side, his eyes closed and his hair short. But what shocked her was that he was in full armour with two swords attached to his back. "Mom." She said voice laced with happiness. "Hes back!" She exclaimed jumping and hugging her mother laughing.

A groan broke their happiness as they looked at the body before them as he stirred. His eyes opened, as sunlight reflected off his grey eyes he looked around only to see Sugu and his mother looking at him in shock and happiness. "M-mom, S-sugu." He said a slight smile on his face before he fell asleep.

Sugu automatically turned to her mother. "Hes fine." Midori said answering Sugus silent question. "Looks like the conversion took a toll on his energy." She said as she smoothed Kazutos hair back in hope of comforting him. Sugu smiled and looked around, she jumped as she notices a girl around Kazutos age next to his body. She had long orange-brownish chesnut hair and she had a ring on her right hand. She laughed, this woman obviously married someone quickly incase they did not survive. She silently wondered if he was alive.

"Sugu. Lets take him home." Midori said picking up Kazuto bridal style and walking towards the car. "Coming!" She said happily.

Her brother was finally home.


	3. Who is she?

The last few hours had been nothing but full of joy for Sugu. Her older brother had returned, sure he looked different but who cared when he was back. Reports of the SAO survivors awaking where fast approaching, which made her wonder… Why hadn't Kazuto?

It annoyed her the no end, her brother should have been awake after the first two hours like the rest of them yet he hadn't. Sugu decided that she would remain with him until he awoke, so here she was currently sitting on Kazuto's bed smoothing out his hair, running her fingers through his black hair. During her ever constant watched she had noticed a ring on his ring finger which confused her to no end. Who the hell was he married to? He was only 16! The main reason she was doing this was to remind herself that he was here, where he was safe…. Sorta.

According to Kayaba, SAO had become real and the only people who could fight was the survivors. That included Kazuto much to her dismay. Both her and her mother had tried to remove his armour like clothes to put him in something much more confortable, yet they couldn't. They had removed his swords from his back though and Sugu being a kendo enthusiast had tried them out. The turquoise one was hard to handle as it was quite heavy but she had managed yet the black one was impossible to lift on her own. How the hell did Kazuto manage this?

Her thoughts were cut off as someone rang the doorbell repeatedly, almost frantically. With a sad sigh and one last look at her brother, she reluctantly moved off the bed to go and answer the door. "Alright, alright. I'm coming." She said to the person as she ran down the stairs. She opened the wooden door to see the same women she had seen earlier with red, puffy eyes, her breathing coming out fast as she tried to regain breath from running here. "Can I help you?" Sugu said politely with a hint of annoyance in her tone, this woman had disturbed her looking after her brother.

Upon closer inspection she could see the woman was wearing red and white armour with a rapier attached to her side. Must be an SAO player, Sugu thought. "Where's Kirito!?" She said frantically, her face showed fear and panic. "There is no Kirito here, only Kazuto, my brother and he's asleep, so if you will excuse me..." Sugu said trying to close the door but what the woman said next shocked Suguha to the bone.

"Where's my husband!?"

Asuna looked at the girl with suspicion, was this really Suguha? The little sister Kirito talked about often and who he had hoped to see again. The girl stood there with wide eyes, her mouth slightly open as if in shock. Not wanting to be rude, but not feeling very patient she moved into the house, dodged the girl and ran up the stairs. This action seemed to break the girl out of her shock, who immediately pursued her.

"Hey wait!" she said but Asuna didn't listen and opened the door to find what she was looking for. "Kirito!" Asuna shouted with relief moving over to his bedside to where Suguha was originally sat. "Hey!" Sugu said trying to get her attention. "I don't know who you are but get away from my brother! And who are you calling Kirito, this is Kazuto Kirigaya." Sugu said in annoyance.

Asuna sighed sadly and started to run her fingers through Kirito's hair who much to Suguha's surprise leaned into her touch. Why hasn't he woken up yet? Asuna thought as she continued the action while looking slightly to her left confusing Sugu. Kayaba had not only transferred there consciousness into the real world again but there menu's still worked, so Asuna could still see her husband's HP levels and to her relief it was normal. Yet there was another bar slightly beneath it saying transfer. It was at 95% which Asuna presumed that he would be waking up soon, it would explain why he hadn't woken up yet his data would take longer to upload since he had so many skills and his stats were better than any other player. Except the commander of course.

"Sorry for intruding." Asuna said softly making Sugu jump slightly in surprise. "It's just I woke up and panicked when I didn't see him next to me. My parents quickly explained everything and I asked about Kirito, they told me he had gone home and gave me the address and I immediately ran here. He should wake up soon according to this." She gestured slightly to her left. "His data would take longer to upload since he is the best player in the game, second to the commander of course." Sneakily checking the upload meter it now said 98% much to her relief. "How long?" Sugu asked, Asuna turned to her "It says it's at 98% so I expect any minute now." She said calmly.

The girls sat in anticipation while Asuna watched Kirito's upload meter and Sugu just stared at her brother. "Yes!" Asuna exclaimed as the meter hit 100% and Kirito started to stir. "A-Asuna." He said with a small smile on his face, turning to Sugu his smile grew bigger "Sugu." Sugu grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze while Asuna continued running her fingers threw his hair. Kirito slowly sat up.

"What happened?" He asked. The girls explained everything to him and afterwords, he smiled and then his face turned into a frown. "What's wrong?" Asuna asked not liking the look on his face. "Yui." He said simply, Asuna covered her face with a gasp after everything she forgot about Yui, the necklace was gone. Sugu was still confused **(Poor girl)** who the hell was Yui and who was this Asuna. Kirito pulled Asuna into an embrace silently crying about the loss of his daughter, it was temporary but still, the necklace gone felt like the family was pulling apart.

"Daddy? Mummy?"

Thank you guys so much for your reviews and comments I was overwhelmed with how many people have read this so far. Thank you so much!

Kirito will be the main character and from now this will be focused around his thoughts and feelings, maybe switching to Asuna from time to time maybe? What do you guys think let me know.


	4. Why isn't it over?

Okay I admit it, your reviews have inspired me so much through this already! I've wrote a book on wattpad and lost interest but your reviews have made me feel like I can actually do a good job with this.

"Yui!" Asuna said shock lacing her tone, Kirito's head shot up to look where Asuna was looking only to see the one person that was missing in his life. His daughter. Sugu looked at the girl and tried to supress a groan. Who was this now? Who else had replaced her in his life during Sword Art Online? This was starting to annoy her, sure her brother couldn't have been all alone during SAO but they didn't all have to come look for him at once. It was too much. Hang on. How did she get in here in the first place?! Then it came to her, she forgot to close the door when she had chased after Asuna.

"Mummy!" Yui said running over to Asuna and Kirito grabbing them in her arms and holding them close. Kirito closed his eyes in contentment, he no longer had to worry about being killed in-game never able to see Sugu and his family again. He had everything he could have asked for during SAO, his wife, his daughter and his family. Speaking of which…

"Hey Sugu?" He asked while looking at her, it was then he noticed how awkward she looked. It was as if she felt out of place, not that he could blame her, he would feel the same. So many questions circled his mind at the moment. The main one. How the hell were they in the real world? He had managed to push those thoughts out of his mind for a while being reunited with his family and in-game family, there health was the most important things after all.

"Huh?" Sugu said in reply. "Where's Mom?" He asked. Sugu tried to supress the urge to smack herself in the forehead, she had been told to call her mother and father as soon as Kazuto woke up but the rush of events had made her forget that. "One minute, I will call her." She said as she turned to walk from the room, only to turn back to tell her beloved sibling one thing, "Hey Kazuto?" "Yeah?" he said slightly confused. "I'm glad your back." And with that she left the room and entered her own. She fell on her bed and picked up her phone calling her mother.

(Normal writing- Sugu

 _Slanted writing- Midori)_

 _"_ _What's the matter Suguha? Has something happened?!"_ Her mother said frantically

"Nothing, just that Kazuto's woke up. But something happened." She said trying to piece together what had happened, it had confused her to no end while she was in the room with them but now she was away she could think clearly. That girl, Yui, was it? Had called Asuna, mummy so that means that Kazuto must be... the daddy. She thought as her eyes widened at the revelation.

 _"_ _What's happened? Is he okay?"_

"Yeah, but you should get home as soon as possible." She exclaimed in one breath, not wanting her mother to know when she didn't know all the details herself. Everything that has happened had made her worry. Does Kazuto not have anyplace left in his life for his real family now he had a virtual one?

 _"_ _Why? Never mind. Okay, me and your father are on our way home now."_ Her mother said and then hung up. She sighed and lay on her bed, what to do now?

*With the adorable family*

The family stayed in the embrace while Sugu had left to call her mother. It was Kirito who broke the silence, "Yui, how are you here?" He said silently wrapping himself out of the embrace only to put an arm around Asuna and used the other to pull Yui to him so she leaned on his side. "When the Cardinal translated all the data, it took my data and somehow recognised it as Yui and I should be in human form so it did just that. So now I can stay with you!" Yui said tears of joy rolling down her face. "Just like I dreamed I could."

Asuna and Kirito smiled as they entered a three way hug once more. This is what Asuna had wanted for the family when they got out of the game, and now it had come true. Yet why Kayaba or even Cardinal did this was something she could not understand. Using her free hand, she checked the menu and saw two new messages. "Hey Kirito, do you have new messages in your inbox?" She asked while opening the message.

"Yeah." Kirito said while coping her actions. The first message was something he had not expected, just when he thought SAO had finished.

 _Hello players,_

 _Today you awoke in the real world and this is part of the Sword Art Online game as of now. The Cardinal system has translated itself into real-life, eventually the Aincrad castle will appear in the sky and your teleport crystals will teleport you there when needed. All players' properties and shops remain and can still be used if required or wanted. Healing crystals still work and parties/marriages will remain the same way. The only difference is that you may see monsters from Sword Art Online appear in the streets, it is your job as the warriors of Sword Art Online to protect the citizens. Floor bosses are the same. You can only use things in real-life, that you have obtained in SAO such as clothes yet the essentials such as food and water you may use from the real world._

 _Have fun with your families,_

 _Akihiko Kayaba_

Kirito looked up at Asuna, "I thought us returning meant it was over, not this load of bull!" he exclaimed angrily as he closed the message. He opened the new one with happened to be from his _guild_ (the word still haunted him) leader. Heathcliff.

 _Hello my fellow knights,_

 _I know you may want to spend time with your families however if you have read the message from Kayaba you will know the fight is far from over. Meet at Tokyo Central Park at 7:00pm tomorrow so we can plan our next move._

 _Heathcliff._

"Looks like we have to go." Kirito thought, sighing in defeat.


	5. AN sorry please read

Oh My Gosh, I haven't been on Fanfiction in AGES and to see the reviews that I have gotten since the last chapter is AMAZING. As it is the Summer holidays and I'm off school until the 8th September (Throws party in head) I promise that I will have a new chapter!

SOON

hopefully...

Thank you all for the support and reviews, keep them coming in, it really inspires me :)


End file.
